Thor 3: Rise of Loki
by alkalk
Summary: This is my idea of what a Thor 3 movie would feel like. It's written like a serious novel, but when read should feel like a movie due to the scene changes. This should only be read in you have seen Thor 2, because it picks up where Thor 2 left off. The reader's point of view is from a new character who plays a role in the story, although not always in scene. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The hospital room was that monotone toothpaste color. Somehow mint green had become the standard for cleanliness. I'd rather have been unconscious than to have to suffer that visual aesthetic travesty, but our medical plan didn't cover anesthesia for routine checkups.

I was already laying down when the doctor came in.

He gives a curt nod and smile. He's been my doctor since I was seven. I have spent a decade with this cancer specialist. _Ten years of my life._ "So, Dakota, what have you been up to lately? Anything interesting?" he asked.

"Oh no, just the same old," I say politely. For some reason I've always valued what he thought of me. He is like an old family friend or a cool uncle to me.

"Nothing wrong then? I presume," he said inquisitively.

"Nope, feeling fine. My hair has even started to grow back which is exciting," I said

He smiled at me, then takes my blood sample down to the lab. He came back and sat down on his stool. Then we began the conversation portion of the checkup where he asks me questions about my life and writes down answers he already knows onto his clipboard. Once that is over he comes back with the results of my blood test. "...You said you were feeling fine?" he asks.

"Yes, I haven't gone back to school yet but life has really settled down from the last year," I say.

He just sighs and looks at me like I'm some sort of unfixable part. "Well, it looks like there might be a chance..."

"Okay. Just fine. Let's just start the treatment now then." I say indifferently.

He smiles and says, "You're so brave but its not that easy. We will need to get you all cleared before we start anything and what we detected was so small it could be anything."

"Well would you please just run some more tests so I can get on with my life. I'd rather not spend another year putting up with this."

"This isn't something you put up with, it's something you fight with. Your case is very peculiar, Dakota, and its going to take more than a couple tries to get rid of it."

"What will this be?" I ask, "The sixth try?"

"It's no ones fault Dakota, you just happened to be very unlucky. You're such a strong girl. Other people in your situation would be burnt out by now or worse."

I shrug and look blankly out the window.

"I'll go run some more tests, then I'll let your mom know," he says.

The thick door squeaks closed, ushering out the fresh hallway air. Noise from outside fades. My tomb is sealed.

The drive home was horribly awkward. My mom kept trying to comfort me by reaching across the car to touch my knee. She had always thought human contact was the greatest medicine. She was right, because it did make me feel better than Kimo.

"I can't believe it's all starting over again," she said through tears. "I wish this curse would just leave your body, it's taken enough."

"It's not going to leave Mom. They don't know how to get rid of it. It's going to stay with me until I'm to weak to fight it off," I said grumpily.

She shook her head. "No, no. You are being treated by the top cancer specialists in the U.S. They will figure out how to get rid of it. Permanently."

"No doubt they are great doctors," I countered, "but if there was a permanent fix then they would've found it in the last ten years."

"You can't just lose all your hope yet. They can make you better again, buy some more time. They will give you life."

"No they wont," I half shouted, "What's the point of having life that's not worth living? This is like being trapped in limbo! I would rather get on with my life without this cancer, or..."

"Don't speak like that," my mom shouted at me.

"I don't care anymore," I whispered to myself, "I just do not care.

How do you fill a void if there was never anything to leave one? If I remember correctly, it was three in the morning and I was doing nothing in particular. I further pressed my headphones into my ears to make my head echo with music. I was listening to some weird, new band I found and had made a loose connection with. Laying down on my bed, I proceeded to question existence and the meaning of life, because thats what your mind wonders to in the earliest hours of the morning.

My cat hopped onto my bed and curled into a neat ball on my lap.

"And what do you think, Misty?" I whispered. "Life is very dull, wouldn't you say?"

She purred and slipped a paw over her eyes.

"Your lucky. You're to stupid too have any ideas or cares other than your most basic ones. In fact, I almost envy you.."

Her ears perked up as if she had understood what I said. She stood to her feet and looked warily before springing off my bed and walking to my door. Then, she began to claw at the wood.

"Stop that!" I half whispered half shouted, careful not to wake my parents.

She never did things like this. Misty was a well behaved cat that only ever scratched at field mice, not the house.

I turned on the light and walked over to her. I reached out and tried to pick her up but she hissed and clawed at me. I opened the door and she sprinted out.

She sprinted down the hall to the back door and began to claw again.

I knew she was an indoor cat but when I refused her she turned on me. Once the little devil had bloodied my arm, I let her out. I followed her moonlit shadow through my backyard. She led me to a very flat, grassy area. I looked up and immediately felt anxious and exposed under the huge night sky, speckled with an infinite amount of stars and galaxies. "How come you brought me out here, Misty?"

Off in the distance I could hear my neighbor's dogs barking. Birds glided over the treetops, like a swarm of locusts blocking out the limited star light. Something was wrong. I looked back at my house but my body gravitated forward, no longer needing to follow my cat. My long, steady strides began to out pace hers. Suddenly, I was running.

Clearly out of control, I tried to yell, but my voice was stuck in my throat. Then, I felt myself trip and I began to roll down a hill which hadn't been in my yard previously. _What the hell was happening?_

I slowed down at the bottom of the incline and stood up, covered in dirt. I looked around and realized I was standing in a large crater. No longer feeling my body pulled, I decided to see what was in the center of the crater out of my own curiosity. The crater had a reddish glow to it and the further towards the center, the more it intensified. Finally, at the center I looked and saw a tiny red light. When I squatted down next to it, I realized it was a small stone. "Wow," I gushed.

It sparkled and reflected every glimmer of light. The stone glistened like fire itself.

I reached down and scooped up the stone and some earth. I brushed it off, feeling the heat it emitted when I touched it. I closed my hand around it and my entire body heated up.

The last I remember of Before, was feeling like I had the worst fever I had ever had. I felt queasy like I was on a roller coaster that never stopped. My entire body was burning up, I was so hot.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor walked briskly towards Odin, who sat comfortably on his throne.

"Oh my boy Thor! Have you returned from Midgard so soon? What a pleasure it is to have you back at court."

Thor stopped at the foot of the stairs that lead up to the throne. He took a deep breath, as if he had been running for the past three days. "Father, there has been a disturbance. I can feel it," he said worriedly.

"Where? In Midgard?" Odin chuckled, "did those humans finally ruffle your feathers enough to send you back?"

Thor smiled slightly and shook his head. "No father, in Muspelheim. I felt some sort of shift."

"Well maybe you ought to go and speak with Heimdall, at the bifrost," Odin said, "I'm sure he would know."

Thor eyed Odin cautiously, "Father, have you nothing to say of the matter? Did you not also feel the disturbance?"

Loki shifted in Odin's skin uncomfortably, "Of course I did," he lied, "but sometimes it's best to keep what you know to yourself until you are sure."

"Yes, of course," Thor said, "well, I'll go visit with Heimdall now."

Loki watched Thor leave. He was nervous. Nervous of the future. He sat on the thrown now, regardless of wether people knew or now. Even though he was finally satisfied with his kingship, he was unsure of how to deal with these disturbances between realms, the way Odin once had. He thought of Odin and where he was now.

Valhalla, the holy hall was where Odin had been trapped. Valhalla was the hall of the good who had been slain in battle. There, those souls resided and prepared for Ragnarok, the great battle, where they would be lead by Odin.

_How ironic was it that their leader is trapped amongst them, unaware of how to get out, _Loki thought.

Thor spun Mjolnir and allowed himself to fly through the air over towards the bifrost. He descended and landed near the entrance. He walked briskly inside, calling out for Heimdall.

Heimdall was staring with great focus out the window into the vastness of space.

Thor stopped next to him and tried to see what he was seeing. Stars, planets, galaxies all shifted in front of Thor, but he only saw the uncertainty in the night sky. "Heimdall, I'm sorry to disturb you but you must listen. Something has happened and I fear what it could be."

Heimdall's eyes clouded and he turned to Thor. "From what I've seen Jane still misses you, so clearly nothing has changed."

"No, not in Midgard. There has been a disturbance in Muspelheim. I fear that the Fire Demons are up to something," Thor said.

"Ah, the Fire Demons. They are a strong race, I would be worried to if they had bad intentions, not that they ever don't." Heimdall gazed out the window into the starry sky.

Thor marveled as he saw reflected in Heimdall's eyes visions of distant worlds take shape and change.

"You are right. They are certainly up to something but they have protected themselves so that I can not see." His eyes shifted spasmodically, and his mouth fell slightly agape.

"What do you see?" Thor demanded.

Heimdall's golden eyes glazed over and reflected deep red. "Aghh!" he shouted. He fell away from the window, to his hands and knees. He put his hands over his eyes, but pulled them away immediately, for his eyes were so hot they welted his palms.

"What did you see?" Thor screamed, "how did your eyes burn?"

Heimdall stood to his feet.

Thor gasped, "Your eyes... they..."

"I can't see," Heimdall groaned, "I'm blind."

"How?" Thor demanded.

"It burned my eyes. I saw something, like fire. There was something, something alive and it blazed. It was moving so quickly. Thor, will I ever see again?"

Thor dismissed his question and asked, "How can there be fire in space if there is no oxygen?"

"This fire was pure, everlasting, it required no oxygen. This was some relic like the Tesseract.

"Where was it going?" Thor questioned.

"It was heading down from Midgard towards Muspelheim," replied Heimdall.

"What could it have been doing in Midgard? Are Jane and her people okay?

"So it seems."

"And this living creature? Did you not see what is was? Was it human? A lesser animal? Or something entirely different?"

"If I knew I would tell you. It moved so fast and it looked like nothing I had seen before."

"I'll go to Odin then. He will know what to do," Thor said confidently, "you on the other hand ought to go see a doctor to fix your eye. I'm sure we will be needing your help again soon."

Odin was in his study. He had a stack of books on his desk and was deep into Muspelheim myths and history.

Thor entered without waiting for the guards. "Father, I have seen Heimdall and something is amiss. He saw a flaming creature and it burned his eyes. He is blind now. Something is on it's way now to Muspelheim. Heimdall knows the Fire Demons are up to something and they have shielded themselves against his gaze. We must act."

This was all news to Loki and he realized Thor wanted his direction. "We shall investigate. We must go to Muspelheim and see for ourselves what has gone awry."

"But if we went alone they would surely overpower us. Why must we go? Wouldn't it be best to wait for them to act? Then we can react properly."

"Oh, Thor, you are growing to smart for your old father. Maybe we should just go to find out what's gone wrong, and try not to be seen."

"Do you suggest we send Asgardian spies? Thor asked.

"No, you must go yourself. You know what you are searching for the best, after all."

"But I know nothing of the realm of Muspelheim. It is foreign to me and I would have a tough time navigating its terrain," Thor argued.

"You are Thor Odinson! You shall let nothing deter you. The world is your battlefield, and you shall win all your battles. Now go son! Go!" Loki shouted in his best Odin impression.

Thor looked at Odin with confusion. _You are not the great Odin I remember,_ he thought to himself.

Thor entered the battle yard, where Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg wielded there weapons in practice and sport. "Friends, it has been long since I have seen you last," Thor boomed, "I come in a time of need, for there is a task I must do."

Volstagg glared at Thor. "Is it really you? The elusive Thor? How's the woman?"

"Oh hush," Hogun yelled at Volstagg, "He's just been a little grumpy lately. He doesn't handle well when he doesn't see his good friend Thor for five or six years. But, it is sure good to see you."

Volstagg shrugged and rolled his eyes, "How is Midgard, I hope you have some stories to tell us," Volstagg said with a genuine smile.

"I'm sure you have kept Jane pacified," said Fandral with a devious grin.

"Yes all is well in Midgard, currently. It's Muspelheim that I wish to talk with you about.

They all went to a more private gathering room in the palace. There they sat and drank and spoke of merriments and old times. Finally, Thor brought up his task of traveling to Muspelheim.

"This all sounds quite serious," Hogun said.

"Thor, have you ever even been to this... realm of demons?" Volstagg asked.

"Well no, but as long as we are all together and unseen nothing will stop us," Thor argued, "If we could just figure out what those Muspelheimians are up to, we could report back to Odin and.."

"And what?" Fandral asked, "You know, while you have been away in Midgard your father has changed in his ways." Volstagg and Hogun gave him menacing glances but he continued, "Since you left, there has been a change in the court system. The people of Asgard question your father's guidance. While you have been away on the most insignificant Earth, the line of command has changed.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked with a frown, "Who is in control now?"

"No one in particular. That is the issue," Fandral warned, "I fear that when the time comes people may no longer look to your father for his opinion, or even command. In fact, they will have no one to look to."

Thor sat silently for a moment with his head in his hands. "If a dire situation ever did occur, the responsibility of the throne would fall to me. Recently I haven't thought myself fit to rule, but I could manage if not for an indefinite amount of time."

The four nodded solemnly.

"How soon do we leave?" a familiar voice called out.

The party turned to face the doorway, half ajar.

Sif leaned against the doorframe fully suited in her heavy armor, weapon in hand. "So you all decided to have your little get together without me? Thor," she breathed as she began to walk over to him, "How long has it been? Six years? What ever happened with that demonic she-serpent you had to attend to? Did you finally slit her throat? Or were her powers simply to much for you? You just ended up giving yourself and your hammer to her instead! Are you so strong that only the soft hands of a temptress can overcome you?

"Enough!" Thor shouted.

"Oh you think I should be done? Just finish and leave?" Sif teased, "you know this isn't how things are supposed to be. You're weak. Weak and foolish. You'll outlast that poor girl thousands of years. She's just a fling. Do you have any idea what you have compromised?"

"Yes I know exactly what I have done," Thor said heavily, "It seems as though I ruined our non existent relationship!"

Sif's amber eyes began to water. Then she slapped the only man she had ever felt feelings for and ran out.

"Well that was quite eventful," Volstagg said with a laugh.

"I hope I didn't just obliterate my friendship with Sif. I do not like her in that manor, but she is just as much of a friend as ever," Thor said, feeling miserable.

Loki was alone. He had sent his guards out and allowed himself time to just be his normal self. He rubbed the fabric of his thick, leather cloak in his hand. He much preferred the powerful touch of leather to the cool touch of the metal armor that Odin was known for. He stared at himself in the mirror and smoothed a hand over his hair. _I look so different, how could I have been so naïve? I was never Odin's son, but what a crafty lie. Clearly I inherited something good from him, _Loki thought. He sighed and thought to himself what he was doing. He had all he had ever wanted. _Why isn't this enough?_ He thought about Thor who must be on his way to death by now. He would be going to the bifrost. Loki remembered when he went on an expedition much like this. Odin had been so angry that they had been let out. _How come no one ever ran things like that by me? Am I not still Odin? Still the Allfather?_Loki thought. He remembered when he was young, when he tried to enslave the helpless humans. He remembered their fearful faces and how they kneeled at his command. They all knew him. They all feared him. _Maybe that's what I'm missing. No one fears me anymore. That must change. _

Heimdall's seared eyes had faded to a peachy salmon color. He squinted when the party entered the bifrost. "Is it finally time to travel to the land of fire and brimstone?" he joked, "your party of courageous comrades has shrunk since your last travel."

"Yes," Thor replied, "neither Loki nor Sif are with us today."

"What a sad reunion," Heimdall said sarcastically in response to Loki's absence.

Thor shrugged with indifference and him and his friends moved into position.

Heimdall pierced the floor with his sword, jilting the bifrost into motion. The entire room spun at speeds beyond measure, until the bifrost extended into the room. Every color of the rainbow spun and twisted with bursts of light. Thor, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg were sucked into the rainbow like vortex. For a brief moment there bodies felt weightless and non existent. At last, they materialized on the other side. Barren. Desolate. Dark.


	3. Chapter 3

"So this is it?" Thor said, "It seems very empty and void. You would think Heimdall would place us somewhere of importance."

Volstagg turned in a circle, surveying the land before speaking, "All I can see are those red mountains in the distance. They seem to be making some sort of black cloud! How odd!"

"That's no black cloud you fool, that's volcanic ash," Fandral said, "Look how thick it is. I bet no sunlight penetrates it, the glowing magma is our only light."

"If the fire demons aren't here, then they are surely under us. They must live in the volcanic caverns. There ought to be an entrance somewhere," Hogun speculated.

The four men began to look for a way in. At first it was hopeless. There was no cave entrance, crack in the ground, simply dirt.

"This is pointless," Volstagg grumbled. He kicked his boot into the gray earth kicking up a cloud of dust.

"There must be a way in somehow. We just aren't looking hard enough," said Fandral.

The dust settled on Thor's polished boots. He shook his leg to remove the dirt but only succeeded in kicking up more of the ashen dirt. "Look at that!" he said cheerfully. He kicked more of the dust into the air, creating a gray cloud and unearthing some sort of image.

"That's the entrance!" Volstagg shouted with joy.

Once the image had been fully cleared it revealed some sort of circular picture of a fire demon with Muspelheim runes on it.

"Those characters," Hogun began, "I have seen ones like them before in my home land. They say... domain of... Surto? Surtur. This is the entrance to the domain of Surtur. Red... mouth... welcomed... worthy. Only those with breath of red are worthy to enter. Weak... rot... ash... hill? The weak shall waste away in the mountain ash."

"Who has red breath?" Volstagg wondered aloud.

"I think it means fire, or someone with control of fire," Hogun answered.

"We must create a fire then," Thor announced.

The four men, seeing no dry tinder in sight, nor a match to strike, gathered together their most unnecessary possessions with some fresh embers. Extra clothes, hearty bread and leather bound journals went up in a blaze on top of the image. Once the last of the materials had been swallowed in flame, the fire continued. The fire outlined the circular image, traced the runes, and finally lit the image of Surtur. The circle flipped on its side, revealing the entrance to a spiral staircase. Each step was carved into the black stone of the ground. The staircase stretched endlessly down into the black earth.

No one moved to enter. Fandral stepped onto the first step. "I didn't think we came all this way to gawk? We have a mission, a quest, and by God, I will do it."

The men stepped in line behind him and descended into the dark ground. No light showed in the stairs. With every corner turned, Fandral's hopes rose to see light. The group walked for hours before wishing to take a rest. When they went to sit, they realized the stone had heated and the walls themselves were sweating. Being trapped in an oven, they were forced onward to find the exit.

"Water," Volstagg groaned, "I need water, or I shall die quicker than the time it takes to go back up the way we came."

Thor shook his canteen and spared Volstagg his last few drops. Most of the water had evaporated from the extreme heat.

"I'm sure these stairs will end soon. I can feel it," Fandral said tiredly.

Loki stood near the entrance of the stairs. He looked at Sif's feminine fingers and admired them in front of his face. He had transformed into Sif to get past Heimdall without suspicion.

Unlike his easily led brother, Loki had researched Muspelheim before he went. Towards the east lay a mountain, silent and no longer giving off the gray cloud. It concealed a cave which lead directly to the palace of Surtur.

After an hour or so of walking in the dry dirt, he realized something was wrong. Not only was he not any closer to the mountain side but he had lost track of the entrance to the staircase. Clearly the land was playing tricks on him. Feeling fatigued, he laid down in the dirt and quickly fell asleep.

After many hours of restless sleep in the hot, thick air, he awoke in shade. He still lay on the dusty ground but some shelter had been made over him. "Hello?" he called out, "Is anyone here?"

"Oh, don't worry your head little warrior," a deep and raspy voice said.

Loki sat up immediately on high alert. "I must be on my way now. I am needed at the palace of Surtur."

"Silence, little she warrior. Sleep some more. You are delusional. You ought to stay here with me." The man rustled the dying embers of a small brazier, casting shadows over the tiny tent.

Loki looked at himself, remembering he was in Sif's form. "So you are a fire demon?" Loki asked trying to give the demon something to talk about while he planned his escape.

"Yes, one of the strongest," he said. He continued to flex his red skin and flaunt himself in front of Loki.

"Would you happen to know how to get to Surtur's palace? It's very urgent," Loki said, again trying to change the subject.

"Maybe I would show you if you spent the night with me," the fire demon said as if bargaining.

"Yes but you must tell me which way it is first."

Thinking of his warrior skills, he decided he could easily overpower the warrior woman if needed. "Alright, the entrance to the palace is just off to the right a ways. I made my camp on the edge of the mountains so it shouldn't be hard to find... tomorrow."

Loki nodded and watched as the fire demon blundered toward him, but as he did so Loki created a double of himself and moved towards the tents exit. He stepped outside and ran along the mountains edge as quick as he could, listening to the demon's shout behind him.

The quiet mountain had tiny shrubs and weeds sprouting out of its ancient dirt. Due to lack of volcanic action and new rock, the mountain had begun to erode and became smooth like a hill. It looked like a bazar anomaly in comparison to the fiery world around it. A thin crack, concealed by a sheet of tiny green weeds was the beginning of the cave. He stepped inside and immediately the darkness of the cavern closed in on him.

"Light! At last!" Fandral shouted happily.

The stairs ended and opened into a grand hallway lit with torches. It's walls were black and shiny like obsidian and reflected the flecks of light like facets on a diamond. The hallway was large enough to fit twenty people standing shoulder to shoulder, yet it was deserted.

"Well this is quite odd," Volstagg said aloud, "Where are all the fire demons?"

After a while or so of walking the hallway opened into a giant room. Other halls led into it from every direction. An enormous river of magma flowed through the center. It was fed by various streams emptying in from the arching walls. Columns stretching hundreds of feet reached into the air to support the massive ceiling.

"This must be some sort of main room. Where is everyone?" asked Hogun.

"They must all be grouping somewhere," said Thor, "We must go and find them without being seen or we shall have the population of an entire city upon us."

They followed the river into a large tunnel which then dropped off. The river created a giant waterfall of magma that fell through a hole and continued deep into the core. Two grand staircases led down to the main floor on either side of the falls. This room was even greater than the last. It had many levels of balconies and was large enough to accommodate the entire city. On the floor, tall red skinned, muscular men stood clad in heavy armor. Sheathed on their hips they had weapons of great size. In the balconies stood the woman and children who were much smaller in stature and muscle mass.

The group shrank back into the darkness of the tunnel and listened.

"We must dominate! Desolate! Destroy! Now is the time! Our armies are strong. Surtur is home and has regained his strength. We have the Stone! I myself have seen it's strength and it is quite magnificent. We are in control... and now is the _perfect_ time to begin." The speaker stepped back from his position and a mighty chant began.

"Surtur, Surtur, all hail Surtur, the bringer and the ender! Surtur, Surtur, all hail Surtur, the bringer and the ender!" shouted thousands of voices.

Then, a stampede of feet above the group began. The balconies cleared out and behind them in the central room people began to fill. The army of fire demons split. The front half exited through separate tunnels, while the back half ran towards the stairs.

"Against the wall," Thor commanded.

Thousands of the red men marched up the stairs and crammed into the skinny tunnels. Surprisingly, some men chose to wade through the magma river. Then, in the hustle of the crowd one man fell accidentally into the magma and was washed away. Another leaped in to grab him, splashing magma onto the floor. Yet, another slipped in the liquid rock and knocked some more over. Soon, the fire demons were tripping in every direction and a fight ensued. In the rush to escape the flowing magma and the brawl, the four men slipped out into the assembly room. Fully lit, they were now exposed by the light in the room to the remaining hundred or so men.

"Hey, do you see that?" one fire demon shouted. "Hey look," said another. "Mmm, looks like dinner to me," said a third, which the rest all agreed with.

The four men turned to run but were immediately surrounded by a ring of angry beasts.

"I thought the deal was we would stay hidden!" Fandral complained under his breath.

"It seems as though that plan has fallen through," Thor moaned.

Volstagg brandished his great battleaxe and waved it tauntingly. "I'll take these scrawny ones," he jokingly yelled, gesturing towards a group of overtly muscular fire demons.

The first clash of metal on metal sounded and the fight began. The fire demons not only proved to be tough fighters, but the thickness of their skin was three times that of the Asgardians. Even the sharpest of Hogun's knives had trouble gashing their skin. Luckily, Thor's hammer succeeded in sending them flying helplessly across the room. This only further enraged them, and sent them into a battle frenzy. Their broadswords brought down slices from every direction. The four men backed into the center, back to back. The fire demons came at them in waves, and only fell back when their bodies hit the ground, cold and dead. One finally achieved in breaking up the group. His sharp sword gashed through the soft spot of Fandral's armor, sending him to his knees. The remaining three spun on their heals to face the onslaught. The enemies force was waning, but now the strongest had survived to the end. Thor was tiring.

Loki walked quietly through a thin hall. Its walls were similar to those Thor and his group had entered through. He listened to his rhythmic footfalls echo against the smooth walls. Soon, he heard some sort of commotion in front of him. "What could that be?" Loki thought. His curiosity easily got the better of him, and he ran ahead to where the hall opened into.

Just below him, a small battle raged. His brother and his friends fought courageously, but they were clearly tired. Loki watched Thor closely. His movements were slowing, he swung his axe lazily, and he neglected to look over his shoulder. He focused mainly on a tall fire demon, who was very clever with his sword. From across the room, Loki saw another fire demon charge towards Thor. "I won't. I will not help him," Loki swore to himself. The creature ran faster, sword aiming for the back of Thor's neck. "This isn't how it ends! It ends on my watch!" Loki said to himself. Suddenly, a blast of ice stuck the fire demon's feet to the ground. Stunned, Loki saw his chance and jumped into the battle. He pulled out Sif's double sword and slit the soft skinned throat of the demon. The last body dropped to the ground.

"Sif?" Thor exclaimed.

Loki's face paled. "Yes, I thought you might need some help," he said.

"You saved my life," Thor said.

"Not the first time," Loki said jokingly.

"Oh, Sif, I have so much to say. I'm so sorry abou-"

"Now is not the time. We have work to do."


	4. Chapter 4

"How did you get here so quickly?!" Hogun asked Sif.

"I just researched Muspelheim's history before I came..." Sif replied.

"In all the years I've known you, you've never been one to pick up a book in the name of research," Thor said.

"Yes. Well clearly a lot has changed since you left," Loki said vaguely, "Anyways, have you discovered anything of importance?"

"Ugh, yes actually." Thor continued to recount the last of the speech he heard, "Surtur is back. He has some sort of stone and all of Muspelheim seems to be preparing for battle."

"... A stone? What kind of stone? Could this have been what you sensed from Midgard?" Loki wondered.

"That is what I believe. It seems quite powerful and I wonder if it is what's giving Surtur his recent strength. The last I heard of him was he was in a weakened state... until now. We should investigate, try and find it," Thor said.

Just then, the sound of labored foot steps came from behind them. They rushed to the closest exit and watched to see who was coming. A fire demon dressed in gold armor entered the large room. He looked much more important than the other lesser soldiers.

Hogun said, "That man was there earlier. He stood to the side while the other man gave the speech. The entire time he whispered to himself. I think he could be insane."

He stepped over the piles of dead bodies without ever looking down. His mind was somewhere else entirely. His eyes focused faintly on a hallway off to the right.

"We should follow," Volstagg whispered.

"What if he saw us?" Fandral asked.

"We would take him captive, force him to show us where the stone is. Then kill him," Loki said flatly.

The four gave confused glares at Sif, but eventually realized there was veracity in her insanity. They crept back across the gathering hall's floor, to the exit on the other side.

They were quiet little mice. Each step was hushed and calculated. Every breath was muffled and silent. The man never turned his head. He was always focused forward. They followed him down a small, spiral staircase and into another hallway. Soon, his pace picked up and he was running. He made his way through countless rooms. Thor always just caught the door. Eventually, the group gave up all together on being silent. The man began to sprint. So did the group, but they didn't need the fire demon to keep their pace. The deeper they went into the earth, the darker it got. Only by the reflection of the fire demon's polished armor could they follow him. Soon, they couldn't see anything and they wondered how their feet still had a path to follow. They entered into a new room and immediately felt the cool air around them and the spacious atmosphere.

"This room feels very large," Thor said.

"Indeed," Loki said, "Hmm. How odd. My feet have stopped moving."

"Mine as well, we must've lost that fire demon all together," Fandral said with a sigh.

"Well he's in here somewhere. Let's spread out and search for him," Hogun said.

The group split up and began to walk around the black space. No longer knowing the path, they frequently bumped into walls and walked into things. They could feel some sort of line of rusty poles all around the room.

"I think I know where we are," Thor whispered, "This is their prison." He listened to his hushed words bounce off the gray walls. No one replied.

Loki walked quietly in between the rows of jail cells. By now he had figured out where he was. "If this is truly a prison, then where are all the prisoners?" he thought. He ran Sif's double sword against the bars, making a sound to wake the inhabitants. "Hello?" he called through the bars. No one answered. He continued down the hall. His eyes struggled to see anything. It was as if the darkness wasn't just a lack of light but something in itself.

"Who's there?" a voice called out.

"Volstagg, is that you?" Loki called through the thick darkness. He thought he heard the quiet scuffle of feet.

"Is anyone there?" Loki asked.

"Please... man... come..."

Loki looked around and over his shoulder. "What? Is someone there?" He followed where the weak voice had come from.

"Please..."

The blanket of darkness cleared almost like fog as Loki neared the voice. He pressed his face up against the bars and stared to the back of the cell.

A tiny body lay sprawled out on the ground. Its skin was crisped and still hot. Where the skin had begun to crack, it glowed like fire. The creatures eyes were closed and the only movement came from the chest which was struggling for breath. "Please, take me," I said. "I can't take it," I moaned.

"Oh dear, What... what... what are you? Are you alright?" Loki stammered out.

"No please, the Extractor will come back. We must go now," I cried.

"Oh, well alright if we must. How do I open the cell?" he asked.

"I'm very frail and I don't have much energy left, but I will open it," I managed to say. Using my arms, I dragged my limp body across the cell. I placed both my hands one above the other on one of the bars. Where my hands were placed the bar turned red and the harder I gripped the more the bar thinned. Finally, with my last burst of energy I separated the middle piece of the bar and created an opening.

Loki stared at my fainted body. He took off Sif's cloak and wrapped it around me before scooping my limp body up. Just then he heard the sound of footsteps. Not just one pair, but five or six. Loki ran back the way he came.

"Ow!" Volstagg yelled as Loki ran into him.

"Volstagg I got what we came for. We need to go now," Loki whispered.

Volstagg followed Sif through the darkness. The two called out for Thor, Fandral and Hogun in hushed voices. Soon Fandral and Hogun joined the group.

"Where is Thor?" Loki asked.

"The last I heard of him, he was on the far side of the room," Hogun said.

"Here take the girl... Go back the way you came, and leave the way I came in. It's much quicker. Call for Heimdall and take the girl home with you. Get her help. I think she is dying and she seems important. Go!"

The three men walked back through the entrance, around a corner, and were gone.

"Thor?" Loki yelled into the darkness, "Thor where are you we need to go."

"Who's that?" another unfamiliar voice yelled.

"Hello?" another voice called.

"Thor?" Loki screamed. His voice bounced around in the empty darkness and echoed off the walls. He heard footsteps coming towards him. "Thor?" The footsteps were getting closer. He unsheathed his double sword and stood ready.

"Where is the girl?" the man asked angrily.

"I wouldn't know," Loki whispered before stabbing the man. He fell onto the floor into a heap. Loki stepped over the body and walked briskly into the darkness. "Thor where are you?" he called out again. Two more men were heard in the darkness. They whispered to each other and became silent. Loki lunged in their direction, cutting one man. He sliced the others neck and finished by severing the others arm off. The two dropped to the ground as more footsteps were heard in the distance. Loki looked up immediately and faced the next three men. He killed the first then stepped under the cover of the fog behind the other two. He continued to spear the others. He ran on down towards the back of the room.

"Sif, wait! Here I am," Thor yelled. He laid on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Oh, no Thor!"

He laughed almost merrily and coughed up some blood. "What a cheap fight!" he said with a laugh, "They came right up behind me and stabbed me. What fun."

"I'm sure there will be a rematch," Loki said seriously.

"I'm spent. You go, Sif. Run before they get you. I'll see you in Odin's hall." His eyes flickered and closed shut.

"Oh no no no no!" Loki said to himself. "This happens when I wan't it to, and that day is not today." He bent down and struggled under Thor's heavy body. Sadly, Sif's frame wasn't strong enough. Loki turned back to his normal self and held his dying brother in his arms. He ran as fast as possible. He weaved his way back through the darkness, through the rooms, up the stairs, through the halls, into the gathering room and back out through the tunnel.

Once outside he sat Thor's unconscious body down in the ashen dirt. He looked up to the skies and called out for Heimdall to open the bifrost. Heimdall, still being partially blind did not see that it was Loki that called him. The portal opened and Thor awoken. He was pulled up into the sky, but not before catching a glimpse at Loki.

"Why would you do that?"

Loki spun around, but as he did so the world around him changed. He was no longer outside the mountain. Instead, he was in an inferno of fire and rock.

"Who are you? Where am I? Show yourself demon!" Loki yelled.

"Oh yes, please say that again. Demon. I haven't been called that in such a long time and it brings such joy to me. It's so nice to be feared and unfamiliar," a deep, omnipresent voice said aloud.

"You must be Surtur?" Loki asked.

"Of course I am. Surtur the unforeseeable. Surtur the dreaded. Surtur the bringer. Surtur the ender. All are true. What a better question would be ...Who are you? And why have you done away with my little experiment? She was going to become something great, powerful... mindless. She was the first of her kind."

"I am Loki Laufeyson. I am the king of Asgard."

"Bah! No such thing. Odin has sat on the throne for quite some time. Why would the son of Laufey become king? I do not believe you."

"It is true. I am the king. Odin will not be seen again. I have succeeded in grasping the throne with out anyone knowing."

"Interesting. The little wanderer child has created a semi kingship for itself. You must know that you will never truly be king if the public doesn't know. You must have respect. They must fear you. They must only whisper your name on purified tongues with the greatest praise and worship. Or else you are no king at all."

"I'm aware. In fact I've been working on that. That was originally why I came, and then I got caught up in my broth- Thor's business. I came to see you, and to know what your plan was. I want to be in control again. I want them to fear me again."

"Hmm, a worthy cause indeed. Yet, why would I ever share my plan with you? A tiny Asgardi-"

"Jotunheim," Loki cut in.

"Either way, you are insignificant and small. I could smite you now and you would be dead."

"What makes you think I couldn't defend myself? You have your stone, and I have my tesseract. You claim to be powerful, but this entire time you have hidden your face from me."

"Do you imply I am a coward? I would inform you then that the reason you have not been able to see my face is because you are inside of it."

Loki shuttered slightly. This monster was impossibly large. He wondered how powerful he was. "I see then. You have power and so do I. If we desire the same thing, then why not help each other?"

"You are cunning tiny man. You seem very sly. Maybe I can use you for something. I'm sure you'd be helpful. You have yourself a deal then. We may work together in the future. I shall not harm your realm... until it's time for it." Surtur said.

"May I ask what exactly your doing? What's your goal?"

"Is it not obvious? I'm planning to harness the bodies of the weakest race. Those Midgardians are frail and easily used. If I use the power I have recently come across, then I can harvest their bodies. What the Brimstone does, is it transforms the Midgardians bodies into pure earth. Their bodies become the flowing rock itself. Once the transformation is complete they will have lost all control of their mind and senses. I plan to yield the entire race as my army. Then... I shall do what I have always dreamt of doing. Ragnarok."

"Sounds like a very nice plan. How can I help?"

"We must speak with Laufey and the Jotunheim race. They are to be on our side as well. But the first thing you must do... you must bring back the girl."


	5. Chapter 5

"Odin, I think he's gone mad," Sif said through short breaths. She dragged Thor along beside her with the assistance of three guards. "Odin, where are you?"

His throne was empty and the guards knew nothing more of Odin's disappearance then when he had left.

"I'm not crazy! Let go of me! You were there, and so was Volstagg and Fandral and Hogun. Loki saved me from death. I'm telling you the truth Sif! I wouldn't lie."

"You're insane Thor. Why in all of the nine realms would I ever go to Muspelheim? And you saw it with your own eyes Loki's death. He would never save you. He was a twisted and cold man. His death was only necessary."

Thor broke free of the guard's and Sif's hold. "All I know is I was dying and then I woke up in the bifrost. Look, the wound." Thor lifted his shirt and turned around. A giant scar on his back showed a deep gash, still fresh.

"Here I am," Odin yelled as he entered his hall. "I was taking care of some personal business. I came at once when I knew you were seeking me. Now what could be so urgent that it required my presence?"

The group turned around and kneeled at his appearance. Thor stood and addressed his father, "Father, Loki is alive I have seen it with my own eyes. Sif doesn't believe me but I know it to be true."

"Might I also add, "Sif cut in, "Thor believes I was there, even though I was here the entire time. He may not be the most reliable source."

Odin shook his head, "Thor, Loki is dead. He has been dead. He will never return and if he had the chance I wouldn't allow it."

"But father I saw him!," Thor burst out.

"It was simply the adrenaline. You must've been in such a rush picking yourself up after being stabbed and getting outside to the bifrost, that you thought you saw him," Odin shouted.

"I didn't hallucinate. I saw Loki with my own two eyes."

"Silence! I will hear no more of this mindless speech."

Thor stood there gathering himself. "Father, I respect your sound judgement, but this is madness. Not I, but this." He turned and left the hall.

Just a while later, Hogun entered. "Great Odin, I have brought news of our exploits in Muspelheim. We have learned much, some of it is quite serious. It appears that Surtur is preparing his armies for some sort of war. He had gathered a large number, much greater than our own troops. One of his subjects spoke of a stone that gives him his power. We followed one of his workers and found a girl. She was very sickly but we have her in the infirmary now. We believe she was some sort of experiment or trial."

Loki remembered why he had come back to Asgard. "This girl... how is she now?"

"She's recovering. Her eyesight seemed beyond repair but they have figured out how to stabilize the rest of her. Do you have any idea what to do about Surtur's armies?" Hogun asked.

"Leave that to me," Loki said.

The halls of the infirmary were quiet so late at night. By now the lights had shut off and the people were all at home or in their rooms asleep. Loki appeared as one of the male doctors. He had requested a key to my room earlier that day and had learned the room's location. He took another right turn and the bolted, metal door was at the end of the hallway. He fiddled with the key for a moment before the thick door opened inward.

My body lay with my eyes closed. My skin was a pale purple color and my hair had grown back white. A neat linen sheet covered me. I looked like a deceased body ready for autopsy. Cold hands began to lift me up. My eyes flashed open, but I couldn't see anything.

"Oh dear, I thought you were sleeping!" The doctor said with a forced laugh.

"Really? You never come to see me at night. I must rest to rebuild myself, and you of all people should know I can't sleep anymore."

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"...You aren't my doctor. You feel different. Who are you and what are you doing?" I was only answered by the silence.

Suddenly the hands wrapped themselves around me and I was hoisted off my table. He began to sprint out of the room with me.

"Stop! Guards! Help! What do you think you're doing?" No one replied and suddenly I felt extremely nervous. Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed onto the shoulders of my kidnapper. I opened my mouth and an incredible warmth overcame me. A spout of fire spilled out of me uncontrollably.

The man dropped me onto the floor and grabbed his face in pain. I scuttled to the corner and sat up against the wall. I could hear his footsteps and heavy breathing. I could feel the minor shakes in the ground with each of his strides. I could even smell him.

"You little piece of..." a new voice yelled. I felt the brush of air on the skin of my face.

I reached out and grabbed his wrist, inches away from strangling my neck. Preoccupied on the first hand, I didn't notice the second till it had me pinned to the ground.

"You're coming with me."

"Not unless I have anything to do about it!" I joked. Then his forearm pressing my neck into the ground and his knees sitting on my thighs began to heat up. They became so hot I could almost smell the scent of cooking meat.

He rolled off of me onto his back and I stood up. "What do you want?!" I shouted while he was still wincing in pain, "Who are you?"

He shook his head and refused to say his name.

"Enough of this." I reached down and grabbed both of his wrists in my hands. I clenched them in my palms for a moment and felt his heart rate. "Your pulse... You aren't like the others. You aren't human, but you aren't like these people here either. But you're familiar. I've met you before. Haven't I?"

"No. We have never met," Loki said as himself.

"You lie! I've never seen you, but I know you. I know your weight and your pulse, even your scent. You have been with me before, but in a different form. Shapeshifter...?"

Loki picked himself off the floor. "You are quite strong for a child. Strong indeed. Intelligent as well."

"I'm not a child, I turn eighteen this summ-"

"Silence!" He shouted, "I will bicker with you no more, child. Now I must ask, how keen are you on returning to Muspelheim?"

"You must be kidding me. I'm finally healed. The cancer's gone, and you want to send me back to that hell hole? Do you have any idea what they're doing? They're preparing to enslave the human race. If they get me back then they'll have their precious gem back as well. All will be lost. If you have a just bone in your body then you must do something to help them. At least warn Earth," I pleaded.

"A gem?" he asked astonished.

"Yes, they called it the Brimstone," I replied.

"And you have it? In your possession? Now?" He asked with excitement.

"Well, yes. They said it was infused in me. Every day a man that called himself the Extractor would come to filter it out of me, along with my soul. He was always careful not to take my life force along with it. He said that I didn't need a soul or a mind, I just needed life. Eventually, he was going to use the Brimstone again on other humans, once my transformation was complete. It was as I said, Hell."

"Then it is best for you to stay here then. This is where you will serve the most purpose," Loki said. He grabbed my wrist with an iron grip and dragged me back down to my room. He pushed me onto my table and waited for me to tuck myself in under the thin sheet.

Even after I laid peacefully in bed, I could still feel him watching me.

"Thor? Are you still awake?" Sif whispered.

"You don't need to be quiet. Everyone else is asleep."

Sif stopped in her tracks. She hated Thor's crossness towards her. She knew she had been inflexible and bratty. She just wanted to go back to the way things were, friends. "Thor, I've been thinking. I spoke to Fandral and Volstagg and they both said I was there. I know I said you were the crazy one, but maybe it was me. After you left I just felt so..."

"You don't have to say anymore, Sif," Thor said. I should have considered how you felt when I left. I know we had some unfinished business, but I love Jane. Yes, I acknowledge she will die years before me. And I know that she is no where as powerful as our kind. She has lived her entire Earthly life with her eyes closed to the other eight realms, and yet she is one of the smartest people I have yet to meet. I love her, and yet I love you as well. I always have loved you, even as a child. You are one of the best friends I have ever had and I don't want to loose your friendship over this."

Sif stood there for a moment and watched him. Thor refused face her, instead he stared at the wall. "I miss our friendship, Thor. I miss when we were children and things were so much simpler. I miss when we were young and careless. I miss when we thought with our blades first and our minds second. Everything seemed easier then."

"I miss that too, Sif, but times have changed. We must care for ourselves now. Odin has changed and he no longer looks over our shoulders. Their are more threats than ever and we must take care of it on our own."

"Threats?" Sif asked.

"Yes, a big one is growing in Muspelheim. They had armies lined up that would at least double ours. They also have a stone that is giving Surtur his new power. I worry that Odin may not know what to do."

"Hogun told me that when he went to Odin earlier today, he said he would take care of it."

"Really? I wonder what he plans to do." Thor replied, "Have you heard anything about that girl? I have yet to meet her but Fandral said she was very interesting. He said pure fire flowed through her veins and she had the ability to set things a fire. How interesting! He also said she was blind and had no hope of seeing again, unlike Heimdall."

"We ought to go and visit her. Maybe she knows something about Muspelheim. She could help us," Sif said.

Then Thor thought to himself, "Maybe she saw Loki too."

"Thor Odinson?" A messenger called out.

"Yes I am in here. Enter."

The messenger was completely out of breath. He leaned forward with his hands on his knees and struggled to catch his breath. "There has been a breakout," He said between gasps.

"At the prison? Then get the guards to take care of it," Thor said.

"No, no. At the hospital. One of the new patients has gone mad. She is setting everything on fire. She injured her doctor and..."

"That must be the girl," Sif interjected.

"We will go now," Thor said as he stood up.

Thor and Sif brushed past the messenger and ran out the door.

"Oh God," Thor said as he stopped in his tracks. Patients had been escorted outside along with staff. The doors of the building had been thrown open and fire spilled out. Curls of smoke seeped through open windows. "She's in there."

Thor and Sif rushed through the doorway. The fire flared up around them and they held their shields out in front of their faces. They ran down each hall searching for the girl. People cried out for help all around them, but it became impossible to help them all. The fire lapped at their feet and they were forced to stop and stamp it out. They turned down a hallway where the fire was the strongest. By now, only the stone walls and floor were left in the hallway, yet the fire raged on unexplainably. They covered their faces and braved the wall of fire. At the end of the hall the metal door already rested open.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do this. They tried to do another test, and I thought it was night. I thought he came back again. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I just..."

"What are you?" Sif asked, completely mind boggled.

"My names Dakota, and I'm human. I think."

"What have you done? What happened?" Thor asked aghast.

"I didn't mean to... I thought the man had come back to hurt me."

"What man?" Thor asked.

"You know... the man? Well sometimes he's not a man. I was thinking and I think I met him before as a woman... but I'm not sure. I am so confused. No one tells me anything. I don't even know where I am! What country is this? Or is this another planet all together? And who were those people that kept me locked up? And why do I have this ability now? Why can I set things on fire? Did some little stone really do all this to me?"

"Whoa, slow down. You're safe now I believe. No one is coming to hurt you. Here in Asgard you are protected, no harm shall come to you. But what's this talk of a stone?" Thor asked.

"I'm not sure I should tell you. The last time someone came for it they tried to capture me. Good thing they weren't expecting my power. I think I messed their face up pretty bad but I'm not sure," I said.

"Don't worry we are on your side. We want to protect you. We just need to know everything you know and everything that's happened to you," Sif said.

I wasn't sure what to do. I waited a little bit and finally decided to tell them everything.

"Thank you dear," Sif said, "I know you've been through a lot..."

"Wait a second, I know you. You're the woman that saved me from my jail cell. I never got to thank you!" I said smiling.

"... No I didn't," Sif said with confusion.

"Yes of course you are. I remember your voice and everything," I argued.

"I'm sorry but you must have me confused with someone else."

"Wait a second," I shouted, "You're the shapeshifter!"

"No! Certainly not!"

"Shapeshifter?" Thor cut in.

"Yes," I said, "The women that saved me and the man that tried to take me back I believe were the same person. Wait, Sif, give me your arm." I held Sif's wrist in my palm and felt her heart beat. "The person that's been coming for me appeared as you. His voice was the same, but his pulse was slower."

"I only know of two people who have ever had that ability," Thor said, "Frigga and Loki. Both of which are dead."

"One must be alive then," I said.

"Loki," Thor whispered with anger.


End file.
